


Paths aren't always the only way to 'hapiness'

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M, au!, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They graduate I only did Hinata and Kageyama's speechesFluff??Idk man





	Paths aren't always the only way to 'hapiness'

"Don't forget me,

Never forget the way I sound to you, voices can easily be lost.

Don't forget my features, their easily buried.

Never forget my quirks, they are slowly forgotten until it all comes back in a rush from one simple thing.

Don't forget my smile, which to you was brighter then the sun.

I'm surprised you never went blind.

Never forget my eyes that only ever followed after you, catching your glance over your shoulder searching for me.

Don't forget my laugh, which you loved so much, it made you smile so much.

Never forget the texture of my hair, you always ruffled it.

Don't forget my legend, my shadow that stood on the court with you.

Never forget the games we won, the ones we lost.

Don't forget the after-practice meat buns we ate together.

Never forget growing up these last few years with everyone.

Don't forget everyone you played against.

Never forget the hardships we faced together.

Don't move on thinking you could of done it all without every single teammate.

Remember the sun rising? We saw it every day when we raced to morning practice. We never sat to admire it's beauty, but now looking back on those days I can say we had our own beauty in the rising sun.

Remember the sun setting? We saw it every day racing home before dinner.

Remember late nights we walked home and saw the moon? The moon guided our paths.

Remember the days that disappeared like leaves from trees in fall? It's summer in a week.

All those days we sat outside eating, the moments we really let 'this is one of the last' sink in completely in the silence of the wind.

Every lesson we had to be tutored in, because we could only think of Volleyball.

Remember the pain of losing? Keep that with you so if you ever come to loose again you can walk, without being prideful.

Remember the thrill of winning? Keep that, I guess you do need some pride to keep you going.

Remember our Senpai's leaving? The sadness and happiness that coursed through us? AS long as time continues, painful goodbyes come, but some are 'Goodbye for now'. Paths run into one another somewhere as long as they keep going.

I'll never forget the slight pain I felt seeing people around me get picked for great things, and all I could do was jump up pretty high but even then you still beat  me occasionally.

Wanting to be 'the best' is the hardest thing, once you think you're trying hard enough and you might make it; someone else comes and your in their shadow. Everyone is the best at something for a few seconds, but they will be passed in time.

I aspired to be someone, and they must have inspired to someone else to. And I hope I inspire people too, more then anything I hope I do. Because if I don't inspire anyone, can I really say 'I'm the best'? Or "I'm great'?.

Some people I knew long ago are sitting somewhere in this room, some aren't; probably to congratulated me for passing which seemed impossible at the time, they were amazed.

After this I'll be congratulated for making it into my dream college, and this may be the last speech I ever speak in front of people I made so many memories with.

So let's all smile, and maybe shed some tears, because these were the best four years of my life.

Oh yeah, don't forget to study all of you who still have to go to school in about three months!"

A few groans and laughter sounded as Hinata smiled down at them. As he bowed the crowd burst into tears and cheers.

Hinata sat down by Kageyama.

"How did I do?" Hinata whispered.

"Amazing" Kageyama pecked Hinata's nose and smiled to see Hinata's glowing smile. A few more people went up and said short speeches, some long, and some were sentimental and some were completely stupid.

"Kageyama get ready you're next!" A soft but stern whisper informed Kageyama. He stood walked down the aisle as the crowd was still cheering for whoever had just previously gone.

He bowed as he was handed his diploma and walked to the podium.

"I've changed a whole hell of a lot since my first year here, at first my mind was only focusing on volleyball, which makes since if you even so much as glance at my grades" A few chuckles were auditable. It had to be Hinata, Kei, and Yam's, and it was them but also Suga, most of 'old third years' were there if they got time off their jobs.

"And now, I actually care about my grades mostly anyway, I have wonderful friends who put up with me for the longest time, and one put up with me so much I fell in love with their determination.

We both fell in love, with volleyball and each other.

Now we aren't little first years running around anymore, no offence to you guys.

We faced many things together. One of the biggest lessons you learn in high school is not how to find friends that won't leave you in dark times, well not completely anyhow, but it teaches you more then calculous, grammar, and everything else.

It teaches you where to look for people you need in your life.

If you have all the water and no sun, you won't make it. The sun is important, the sun makes your path much clearer then if you went in the night, even the moon helps in some ways.

Even if my path is heading away from the sun and moon, they'll always will be there to help me, even the stars the moons bestfriend.

And don't just focus on finding love, that's a bonus added in if you're lucky.

So I draw the line here, let's test ours path to see if they ever meet up again"

He bows and there is cheering, Hinata practically launches himself on Kageyama once he was about to sit down. Yachi laughed, Kei rolled his eyes but had the slightest smile that looked almost like a crescent moon, and Yam's was Yam's as he looked at them smiling, glancing back at Kei.

This was it.

The hats were thrown into the happy aroma of the air.

The robes dragged in the grass.

Diploma's were framed.

Kisses and hugs were shared.

Memories were spilled into the air of places they soon would forget in time.

Tears were shed, happy ones, sad ones.

Lover's clung together in their groups, because to think in three months, they might not get to see each other every day.

Long beach adventures.

Beach sex.

'My parents won't be home till Monday' weekends.

Summer movie nights,

Shopping.

And then saying goodbyes, maybe for good.

Packing everything you love into boxes.

Walking out of the house you've known your whole life.

It'd be a few weeks, months, maybe even years you'd ever walk through that door again.

And walk into a new room where you'll be spending the next four years.

New encounters, but loyal hearts.

Miles and Miles apart but you'd travel all those miles to see that smile that makes you so happy.

It's all worth it, because their smile grows into the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, but then again and are that thing.

You tell yourselves 'A few more years and we'll have a small, white fenced, house with a red roof and a big fluffy dog named Kevin. And there'll be a huge green backyard for the kids you adopted, to give love to.'

Even love can't keep paths together, but maybe that's why you have to leave your comfort zone, your path, to find what you're looking for.

You're not gonna find poisonous blue berries in your grocery store, but you will find them somewhere near the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Did it suck?  
> And y'all if you wouldn't mind could you comment? I'm not hungry for comments or Kudos and stuff but like I wanna know the stuff I'm writing is enjoyable to people or trashy.  
> and comments make me so hyped to write another  
> and I take request? Anyone care?  
> welp I have the flu and instead of sleeping I'm making fanfic no one reads shmmm


End file.
